La última Llave
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, la maga de espíritus estelares de Fairy tail mira con impotencia cómo sus amados compañeros podría ser destruido por Acnologia durante su batalla contra Tártaros, sin embargo, ella recurrirá a su última carta para salvar a sus amigos, incluso si tiene que dar su alma a un Demonio. Clasificado: M, universo alterno, Naruto x Lucy, One-shot.


**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Pensamiento/ hechizo: ( _Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)_

Demonio hablando: " **Tienes pelotas para despertarme** "

Bueno que puedo decir, este solo es un one-shot, una idea que vino a mi mente tras leer un fic en inglés llamado " **The Raven and the Lord** " de **Nelo akuma** , un muy buen crossover de Naruto con Teen titans si me permiten decirlo, si lo has leído pues sabrás de qué trata, si no, te recomiendo que lo leas si es que te gustan los Teen titans, me gustaban mucho de joven, hasta que los volvieron una mala parodia.

Pero bueno, esta idea ha estado mucho en mi cabeza, pues un seguidor de otra historia me hizo darme cuenta de que no hay muchos fics de Naruto emparejado con Lucy, así que para poder concentrarme en mis otras historias y decidido plasmar esta obra a la comedia, humor y el lemon, aunque no hay mucho pero sí una buena probada.

Sin más espero que disfruten esta obra, y no duden en dejar comentarios pues pienso contestarlos en mi otro Fic, Lujuria en la Hoja, que por cierto sigo trabajando en él, no desesperen y sean pasientes.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Todo estaba perdido.

Esos eran los pensamientos del gremio más fuerte de Fiore; Los miembros de Fairy tail miraba con impotencia como el Dragón del Apocalipsis volvía tras siete años para terminar lo que dejó pendiente en Tenroujima.

Lucy, una joven y hermosa rubia de ojos color chocolate se encontraba mirando el suelo, desde el inicio de la mañana cuando Tártaros comenzó su ataque contra Fairy tail, una lucha titánica entre las hadas contra los Demonios del libro de Zeref. Incluso tras verse obligada a sacrificar la llave de Acuario; invocando al Rey de los espíritus estelares para liberar a sus amigos, todo era inútil como Acnologia sobrevolaba Magnolia; de alguna forma burlándose de su desesperación.

"No" se dijo Lucy. alzando la mirada para hacer frente al Dragón más poderoso de la historia, aún quedaba una cosa que hacer; un último recurso. Algo que Lucy le juró a su madre nunca utilizar a menos de que estuviera dispuesta a morir.

Pero por sus compañeros, por las personas que pusieron su vida en la línea de fuego cuando ella fue el objetivo de Phantom lord, los amigos que la hicieron sentir como en una familia, Por ellos, Lucy no dudaría en dar su vida.

Sin dudarlo la rubia llevó su mano a una pequeña bolsa cafe atada a su espalda baja, era el último As, la última carta que jamas desearia haber usado, pero por sus amigos rompería la promesa a su madre.

"Perdon madre...pero si no lo hago, mis amigos morirán" se dijo Lucy, Acnologia rugiendo en los cielos para llamar la atención, como si disfrutara la pena y dolor e impotencia de cada persona en la ciudad de Magnolia.

La mano de Lucy tomó algo de su bolsa, sacandola para luego ver una llave; una muy diferente a todas las que había visto, esta parecía una llave salida del mismísimo inframundo.

Tenía el mismo tamaño que una llave de espíritus estelares, hasta ahí termina el parecido, pues en vez de un color dorado o de plata, esta era teñida con un color rojo como la sangre pues en vez de metal estaba construida a base de carne y hueso, en la base de la llave seis comas formando un círculo y una X dentro de dicho círculo.

"¡Lucy!".

La rubia miró detrás de su espalda, sus amigos corrían a su encuentro con ella, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, cada uno con miradas de miedo, pero tratando de sonreír en un vano intento de tranquilizarla; si tenían que morir, deseaban hacerlo junto a su compañera y amiga.

"No dejaré que mueran" dijo Lucy con pequeñas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a tal punto a sus compañeros que detuvieron su carrera.

Sonriendo con tristeza, Lucy les dio la espalda, alzando la llave al cielo, cerrando los ojos para sentir el llamado primitivo que el poder de la llave emanaba, recitando el canto que su madre le enseñó en caso de verse obligada a usarlo.

" _Oh dios primordial, primer gran ser del mundo, ven a mi llamado, que mi voz sea tu guia, mi sangre la senda…_ " de repente una enorme cantidad de poder explotó alrededor de Lucy tirando a los magos a sus traseros.

"¿Q-qué es eso?" pregunto Erza sin poder dejar de temblar pues la inmensa cantidad de poder que podía sentir le helaba los huesos.

Los demás no estaban mejor, incluso Gray un mago de hielo no podía evitar temblar por el poder tras las llave.

" _...Mi alma es tuya, mi vida te pertenece, solo como tu fiel siervo te solicito un solo deseo_ " dijo Lucy.

Acnologia mismo amplió sus ojos al ver como el cielo se oscureció, un poder más grande, no el poder del Dragón del apocalipsis podría ser considerado como una gota de agua contra el vasto océano,

Una enorme explosión de humo sacudió Magnolia, llenando casi toda la ciudad en una pesada oscuridad.

El polvo comenzó lentamente a aclararse, Lucy que estaba acostada alzó la vista, no sentía dolor o algún síntoma que predijera su muerte, lo único que podía sentir era una agradable sensación bajo ella, como si estuviera acostada en un gran colchón.

"¿Eh?" se dijo Lucy antes de mirar a su alrededor y arrepentirse inmediatamente al enterarse dónde estaba acostada.

Cada persona en Magnolia se congeló, sus ojos abiertos con terror al ver el titánico ser que su amiga había invocado.

En medio de las ruinas que fueron el cubo base de Tártaros, un enorme, gigantesco zorro más grande que Acnologia estaba acostado roncando; de pelaje blanco como la nieve, orejas largas similares a las de un conejo con el pelaje en las puntas de las mismas en un tono negro, alrededor de sus ojos cerrados el pelaje negro se presentaba dándole la apariencia de un antifaz.

Sus patas delanteras eran extrañas, pues parecían más humanas si no contabas las enormes garras que tenía por uñas, pero lo que más sorprendió fueron las diez largas colas que se movían con pereza detrás del gran zorro.

Lucy se quedo congelada, justamente tenía que quedar acostada sobre el hocico del ser que trajo. Sin poder despegar sus ojos del rostro del Zorro, pero Lucy temblar como gelatina pues el Demonio parecía comenzar a despertar, abriendo los párpados para mostrar un par de enormes orbes del más rojo como la sangre y pupilas rasgadas.

Si no fuera suficiente imprecion para la rubia, un tercer ojo se abrió en el medio de la frente del zorro, pero este era muy diferente, aunque de color rojo, tenía un extraño patrón de anillos saliendo desde el centro con seis comas negras.

" **UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHH** " bostezo el enorme ser estirando sus patas delanteras como si de un gato se tratase, chasqueando su boca pues parecía que había tenido una muy larga siesta.

La pata trasera izquierda del zorro comenzó a rascar detrás de la oreja de su dueño, mientras una mueca de disgusto se formaba en su cara, " **Maldito Kurama, cuando me pidió ser el nuevo Jubi no esperaba tener que soportar pulgas** " dijo el zorro con una voz demoniaca.

Fue en ese momento que la invocación miró a su alrededor, una expresión repleta de curiosidad al encontrarse en un lugar diferente a su enorme palacio de vuelta en su hogar.

" **¿Dónde carajos estoy?** " gruño el poderoso ser ondeando con ligera ira sus diez colas.

"Etto….disculpe".

El Jubi detuvo la inspección de su entorno para ver a una linda rubia tirada en su hocico, la cual no parecía poder dejar de temblar.

" **¿Eh?, me pareces conocida mocosa, no importa, dime, ¿quien eres y dónde estoy?** " ordenó el Zorro con una voz que no dejaba lugar para las mentiras.

Lucy se puso firme ante el tono, hincándose en el pelaje del enorme zorro para luego pegar su vista en una posicion de sumision.

"M-mi nombre es L-Lucy Heartfilia, Jubi-sama, t-te e invocado con esto p-para ayudarme" dijo Lucy sin dejar de tartamudear, sin despegar la cara del pelaje alzó la llave para que Jubi la mirara.

El zorro demoníaco de las diez colas miró con ojos entrecerrados el objeto levantado por la rubia, " **Así que una maga de espíritus estelares, y por lo que veo lograstes encontrar mi llave. Tal parece que estoy obligado a prestarte mi ayuda, ok dime... ¿qué es lo que deseas?, pide y te lo daré, pero que valga la pena, pues debes conocer los riesgos de pedir mi poder** " dijo el Zorro con sus ojos rojos brillando con un tono más rojo.

Lucy asintió, levantándose antes de girar y apuntar su dedo al paralizado Dragón del Apocalipsis, "Le pido que asesine a Acnologia" gritó Lucy.

El Demonio alzó la vista para ver al Dragón negro, solo para comenzar a reír para total sorpresa de Lucy, una risa gutural, " **¿En serio?, ¿solo eso?** " preguntó el zorro para recibir un asentimiento de Lucy.

Con un suspiró el zorro tomó con sus garras índice y pulgar el cuello de la ropa de Lucy que gritó de sorpresa, " **De shinobi super asombroso a Dios primordial y rebajado a un simple exterminador de lagartijas, tch, no debería estar haciendo trabajos de tan baja categoría** " se dijo el zorro antes de poner a Lucy asalvo en el piso.

" **Hey maldita lagartija ¿a dónde crees que vas?** " gritó el Jubi al darse cuenta que Acnologia estaba dando media vuelta en un intento de salir volando lo más disimuladamente posible, algo infructuoso cuando su torso fue retenido por una de las colas de Jubi.

Mientras el Zorro demoníaco peleaba contra el Rey Dragón, Los amigos de Lucy así como el resto del gremio se acercaron a la rubia.

"L-Lucy, ¿qué clase de espíritu estelar es ese?" preguntó Mirajane. Siendo la pregunta que todos los presentes tenían en su cabeza.

Pero antes de que Lucy pudiera responder una pequeña rubia apareció flotando sobre los magos, "Ese no es un espíritu estelar"

"Primera" gritaron los magos al reconocer a la primera maestra de Fairy tail; Mavis Vermillion.

"¿Cómo es que conseguistes la llave del Jubi?" preguntó la Maestra a la sorprendida Lucy.

"Mi madre me la dio antes de morir, me dijo que la usara solo en un caso de vida o muerte" respondió Lucy bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

"Maestra ¿qué es esa cosa?" pregunto Gray señalando al zorro que actualmente estaba sosteniendo con sus colas cada extremidad del agonizante Acnologia, el cual se retorcía al sentir sus alas siendo sostenidas antes de que el zorro las arrancará con un fuerte tirón de parte de sus patas delanteras.

"Un ser que supera con creces el poder de cualquier mago, Dragón o dios de nuestra tierra. Un ser primogénito tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo, El zorro demoníaco de las diez colas" dijo la Maestra sin poder dejar de ver como el zorro convertía al supremo Cazador de dragones de hace 400 años en su perra.

"Sabes lo que pasara cuando Jubi termine su trabajo…¿verdad?" preguntó Mavis a Lucy, ganando la atención de sus amigos.

"Lucy ¿qué has hecho?" preguntó Erza.

La rubia miro a otro lado, sin poder ver el miedo en los ojos de sus amigos, "Si logras invocarlo a Jubi, él te concederá cualquier cosa que desees. A cambio de…." dijo Lucy, no queriendo decir la última parte del contrato.

"¿A cambio de que?" pregunto Natsu.

"...(Snif) A cambio del alma del invocador".

Fue como si un balde de agua fría les cayera encima, una pesada sensación de dolor salida del interior de cada amigo de la rubia, "¡¿Porque lo hicistes?!" gritó Erza sosteniendo los brazos de Lucy en un fuerte agarre.

"¡ _Snif!_ No habia opcion, si no lo hacía Acnologia nos habría asesinado a todos, en Tenroujima nos salvamos por la maestra pero esta vez nadie vendría a nuestro rescate ¡y si con mi vida mis amigos pueden sobrevivir!, entonces no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez" gritó Lucy, llorando.

Cualquier comentario o réplica de miembros del gremio de las hadas se vio interrumpida cuando la cabeza de Acnologia cayó inerte a unos cuantos metros de ellos, literalmente solo la cabeza pues el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo despedazado por las garras del gran zorro.

Escupiendo un pedazo de carne el zorro se volvió a ver a su invocadora, " **La carne de Dragón no es tan deliciosa como se ve** " dijo el Jubi caminando a los asustados magos.

Erza y todos se pusieron frente a Lucy, tan inútil como era su defensa contra un ser que logro matar al Dragón más fuerte del mundo, ellos no darían a su amiga sin pelear.

Pero repentinamente a medio camino, el Jubi comenzó a brillar en un color dorado, el gran volumen del zorro demoniaco se vio compactandose con cada paso, hasta que al estar frente a los magos no era más que un pequeño zorro un poco más bajo que Lucy.

" **Bien, misión cumplida Lady, ahora quiero mi** -" Pero el zorro fue interrumpido abruptamente al ser recogido y posteriormente abrazado por Juvia.

"Oh pero que lindo zorrito~, a Juvia le gusta, ¿Quien es un buen zorrito?, ¿quien es el bonito zorrito?" dijo la peliazul acariciando al ser más poderoso del universo.

"¡Juvia no lo hagas vas a...!" trato de decir Lucy hasta que escucho un repentino ronroneo del Jubi.

" **Mmm si, no te detengas si detrás de la oreja oooooooh, que bieeeeeennnnn** " dijo el poderoso ser mientras movía su cabeza para dar más espacio a Juvia para jugar, sus colas crispando de placer ante las suaves manos.

La mandíbula de cada persona presente cayó hasta el suelo, Lucy tenía un tic nervioso al ver al poderoso Jubi, convertirse en plastilina en las manos de Juvia.

"¿ _Le acabo de vender mi alma a un zorro de peluche?_ " se preguntó la rubia.

Sintiendo las miradas sobre su persona, el Jubi se despegó del abrazo de Juvia, aclarándose la garganta para rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, "¡ _ **Tos! ¡tos!**_ **si bueno, como decía, ¿dónde está mi invocadora?** " preguntó el Demonio.

Fairy tail estaba listo para lanzarse al ataque en un intento de salvar a su amiga, pero Lucy salió detrás de sus amigos para plantarle frente al zorro.

Ante los gritos de sus amigos, Lucy se puso firme frente al Jubi, "Fui yo, yo soy la que lo invoco, Jubi-sama" dijo Lucy con tristeza, dando una reverencia al Zorro que asintió.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas de odio y dolor de los magos tras Lucy, el zorro comenzó a caminar alrededor de la rubia. Lucy podía escuchar algunos murmullos del zorro, pero se sintió desnuda ante la penetrante mirada del zorro, no ayudaba que su ropa estuviera hecha tiras en muchas partes tras su pelea contra Tártaros.

"Kyaaa" gritó Lucy con un ligero brinco cuando una de las colas del Jubi azotaron una de las mejillas de su burbujeante culo.

Asintiendo el zorro se plantó frente a Lucy para luego sentarse en sus patas traseras mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en los labios del Demonio. " **Me gusta lo que veo. En ese caso; por medio de la presente evoco la Ley del contrato entre mi persona y los magos de espíritu estelares #12726, sección B #173, párrafo #527** " dijo el zorro con autoridad.

Sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que el zorro acababa de decir, los magos hicieron lo más inteligente que se les ocurrió, "¿Eh?" preguntar mientras sus cabezas giraban ligeramente a la derecha.

Suspirando el zorro señaló el enorme libro al lado de Lucy que estaba siendo usado como asiento por Happy.

"¿De dónde carajos salió ese libro?" grito Gray, el pelinegro podría jurar que no había nada hace un segundo.

Acercándose al libro, Lucy lo abrió, buscando la ley correspondiente, solo para ampliar los ojos con horror, " _Si Jubi lo desea, tomara la vida de cada persona preciada por el mago estelar que lo invoco, comiendo la carne de sus víctimas frente al insolente que lo hizo perder el tiempo_ " leyó Lucy cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, sus compañeros llenándose de miedo y terror al verse más perjudicados que con Acnologia, listos para empezar a correr, si no fuera porque el zorro se acercó para cambiar la página con una de sus colas.

" **Es la sección B, no A** " dijo el zorro.

Con un audible suspiro comunitario, los magos se pusieron por encima de los hombros de Lucy para ver la imagen de una mujer vestida como sacerdotisa ofreciendo un corazón al gran zorro de las diez colas.

" _Si el mago de espíritus estelares es una mujer, puede evitar la pérdida de su alma si es que Jubi la considera digna para ser tomada como su esposa_ ".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...".

El silencio invadió la destruida sede del gremio más fuerte de Fiore, cada mago alzó la vista para mirar al sonriente Jubi, luego el libro, Jubi, libro, Jubi, libro, Lucy, hasta que comprendieron las implicaciones de las palabras escritas en el gran libro.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!" fue el gritó de cada miembro de Fairy tail, tan fuerte que incluso el Rey de Fiore logro escuchar desde su hogar.

"Y-yo no acepto" gritó Lucy cruzando sus brazos en X mientras negaba furiosamente.

El zorro se desanimó, mirando al suelo con tristeza y dolor, " **Oh ya veo...** " dijo el zorro con una risa triste, " **...Digo es obvio, ¿quien en su sano juicio desearía estar siquiera cerca de un demonio?** " preguntó el Jubi.

Ahora Lucy se sentía culpable, "No es eso, es que.." dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Mirajane.

"Lucy que mala".

"No sabía que Lucy-chan podría ser tan cruel" dijo Levy.

"Nos salva y así es como le paga".

La rubia no podía creer los comentarios de sus compañeros, incluso Titania tenía una mirada de desaprobación dirigida a Lucy. Sabiendo que tenía que hacer saber lo que realmente quiso decir Lucy llamó la atención del Jubi que comenzaba a retirarse.

" **¿Qué quieres mujer?, te voy a dejar vivir si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo te pido que destruyas esa llave, todos son iguales, desde pequeño siempre aislado por ser un monstruo** " dijo el zorro queriéndose ir a su hogar.

"¡Espera!, no quise decir eso" dijo Lucy corriendo hasta estar frente al zorro que alzó las orejas en interés.

" **¿En serio?, digo comprendería que no quieres ni verme, es decir soy un demonio y todo** " dijo el asesino de Acnologia.

"No, es solo que...bueno...tu eres un zorro y yo soy humana, sería un poco extraño" dijo Lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas, realmente no quería hacer sentir mal a la persona que acaba de salvarle la vida.

El jubi parpadeo confundido, hasta que la realización llamó a su puerta, " **Ya veo, perdón es solo que tuve una infancia un poco dificil y despues de ser Jubi pues la gente tiende a juzgar un libro por su portada. pero si la apariencia es el problema, déjame arreglarlo.** " dijo el zorro antes de dar unos pasos atrás.

Los magos miraron con curiosidad como el cuerpo del pequeño zorro se comenzó a iluminar, desprendiendo una gran cantidad de luz que cegó por un segundo a cada mago presente.

Lucy parpadeo para aclarar su vista, sus ojos chocolate buscando al Jubi, pero eso perdió su interés cuando se topó con algo que no esperaba, una fina línea de sangre y sus mejillas explotando en un incendio forestal por el hombre frente a ella.

Era alto, de metro ochenta, piel ligeramente bronceada, una construcción muscular magra pero muy tonificada, en vez de ser muy musculoso o demasiado flaco, tenía bien definido los dos mundos, siendo en palabras de Lucy 'Perfecto', un torso descubierto que revelaba un sexy paquete de ocho en su abdomen, biceps, triceps, la línea de la pelvis todo totalmente marcado, al igual que sus piernas y pantorrillas.

Su rostro, era fino, sin rastro de grasa de bebé, o imperfección, ojos que cambiaron a un color azul pero conservando las pupilas rasgadas, dientes blancos como perlas con un colmillo sobresaliendo del labio superior derecho, su cabello rebelde del más puro color blanco con dos explosiones al frente que se asemejan a un par de cuernos.

Sus mejillas marcadas con tres gruesas líneas que recordaba a bigotes, lo único que conservaba eran las diez colas en su tonificada espalda baja.

Las reacciones de los magos fueron diversas, los hombres se llenaron de asombro e incredulidad, mientras que las mujeres, tales como Juvia tenía un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas que pondría al cabello de Erza en vergüenza, Mirajane dio un largo silbido sin dejar de comerse con los ojos el cuerpo del peliblanco.

Bisca estaba mirando a otro lado pues Alzacka tenía sus ojos entrecerrados a ella, aunque de vez en cuando la peliverde daba un vistazo sin que su esposo lo notara.

Incluso Mavis no pudo evitar que su nariz dejara salir un poco de sangre, ( _Espera, como hiso eso_ ) se preguntó la maestra. tomando un poco del líquido filtrado.

Titania no podía despegar sus ojos del hermoso espécimen de hombre frente a ella, sus mejillas aunque sonrojadas no se dignaba a señalar más que eso...lastima que sus fosas nasales no pensaran igual pues un río de sangre no dejaba de brotar de su nariz.

El Jubi le dio una carismática sonrisa, provocando a Lucy sonrojarse aún más, con una reverencia el peliblanco habló, "Espero que mi verdadera forma sea de tu agrado. Permítame presentarme una vez más Lucy-chan, mi nombre es Jubi no yoko, el salvador del mundo, Naruto Uzumaki elige el que más te guste honey" dijo Naruto.

"Perra afortunada" corearon la totalidad de las mujeres reunidas, mirando a Lucy con envidia.

"Y-yo no se que decir solo que-" pero Lucy fue interrumpida cuando Naruto en un rápido movimiento la abrazo de la cintura estando ligeramente inclinada.

"Lo siento Lucy, pero cuando regreso a mi propio yo; tiendo a perder el control de mi lívido al ver a una hermosa mujer" dijo el peliblanco inclinándose para besar los labios de la rubia.

Lucy amplio los ojos como platos, solo para que un segundo después comenzara a gemir en el beso, en automático los brazos rodearon el cuello de Naruto, profundizando aún más la deliciosa sensación de la lengua del Jubi explorar cada rincón de su boca.

Los muslos de la rubia se comenzaron a frotar entre sí; el calor en su interior se disparó cuando Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo como el más tierno amante tentó desde sus piernas, pasando por su trasero y darle un buen apretón, dejando que un audible gemido escapara de los labios de Lucy.

La mano en la cintura de Lucy se soltó, siendo sostenida por una de las colas del poderoso dios, usando sus manos para tentar cada rincón en el cuerpo de Lucy, hasta llegar al enorme par de suaves pechos.

"N-no ¡ha!..." gimió Lucy, aunque no era muy convincente pues seguía empujando la cabeza de Naruto a su cuello para que el peliblanco la besara y ocasionalmente diera un doloroso pero placentero mordisco.

Siendo más que tiras Naruto arranco la parte superior de la ropa de Lucy, revelando los pechos de pezones duros como roca, sin dudarlo, Naruto se prenso del pecho derecho, chupando lentamente para gran placer de Lucy que tiró su cabeza atrás.

Mientras su mano derecha jugaba con el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, y su boca estaba ocupada en chupar y mordisquear el seno derecho, Naruto llevo su mano izquierda al sur.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!~" fue el gritó de placer total de la rubia, los dedos de Naruto comenzaron a frotar delicadamente la concha de Lucy, sonriendo al notar la creciente humedad, no pudiendo ayudar, Naruto insertó su dedo medio al apretado coño virgen.

Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron en éxtasis puro, su cabeza mirando los cielos mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria, boca abierta en un silencioso grito al sentir la maravillosa sensación del poderoso orgasmo. Si antes sus bragas estaban mojadas ahora no había duda de que estaban completamente empapadas.

La cabeza de Lucy cayó inerte, su respiración agitada mientras era cargada al estilo nupcial por Naruto que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor, "Disculpen pero ¿de casualidad no saben dónde vive Lucy-chan? deseo comenzar los ajustes de nuestro nuevo contrato" pregunto Naruto.

La mayoría de los miembros actualmente estaban inconscientes, solo Erza y Mirajane que tenían puesto un par tapones en sus narices y una bolsa con transfusión de sangre pegada a la vena de su brazo seguían conscientes.

"L-la casa de Lucy fue destruida….pero puedes usar mi recamara, esta en Fairy hills, segundo piso habitación 9K" dijo Erza alzando temblorosamente un par de llaves mientras que Mirajane señalaba el gran edificio un poco alejado de toda la destrucción.

Naruto sonrió, tomando la llave con una de sus colas antes de guiñar un ojo a Erza, "Gracias lindas, no olvidaré su ayuda" dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Erza y Mirajane se quedaron viendo el espacio vacío donde Jubi una vez estuvo, "Puta afortunada" dijeron ambas antes de caer inconscientes por la enorme cantidad de sangre perdida.

* * *

[ **Esa noche** ]

"SI ASI DAME PAPI DAME, COJE LA VAGINA DE TU PERRA~" fue gritó de Lucy que actualmente era acompañado por el sonido de carne abofeteando carne, así como el ruidoso colchón que seguía los movimientos del par de amantes.

"¿Te gusta Lucy?, ¿te gusta cuando te la meto hasta el vientre sucia puta?" gritó Naruto aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras no dejaba de dar nalgadas con su mano derecha al culo de Lucy hasta ponerlas rojas.

"SIIIIII~, ME ENCANTA CUANDO TU VERGA DE 15 PULGADAS REVIENTA MI COÑO. CORRETE MÁS, RELLENA A TU VERTEDERO DE SEMEN PERSONAL AMO~" respondió Lucy.

"Uff y pensar que eras virgen apenas hace cinco horas" dijo Naruto.

Mirajane no pudo más, saliendo de su cama camino a la puerta de su vecina Erza, cinco horas fornicando como animales en celo eran más que suficientes, Lisanna se fue a otro lado por los ruidos, pero ella no les daría la satisfacción de correrla de su hogar, estaba cansada de tener que cambiarse las bragas cada cinco minutos.

Saliendo de su casa pudo ver la puerta de su vecina, solo para ver a Erza detenerse de abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Mirajane a la sonrojada Erza.

Titania se aclaró la garganta, tomando una pose de seriedad, "B-bueno, ya que Lucy nos salvó de morir, creo que es correcto que la ayude a aligerar su carga" dijo Erza con los muslos juntos.

"Tragatelo todo zorra" dijo Naruto con un gruñido.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, ME ENCANTA, SIGA COJIENDOME JUBI-SAMA, COJEME HASTA QUE MUERA~".

Mirajane y Erza se quedaron viendo la puerta, antes de suspirar, "No creo que a Lucy le guste la idea de compartir" dijo Mirajane con un asentimiento de parte de Erza.

"..."

"..."

"¿Tijeras?" pregunto Mirajane.

"...Tijeras será" respondió Erza caminando con Mirajane devuelta al hogar de la peliblanca.

* * *

Lucy cayó de espaldas a la cama, su cuerpo lleno de rasguños mordeduras y su trasero totalmente rojo, pero una enorme sonrisa de estúpida follada plasmada en la cara, su cabello hecho un desastre con algunas partes de blanco adornando las hebras de oro, su vagina y ano desbordando litros y litros de semen.

"Ah...ah..ah..ah eso...ah...fue...increíble" dijo Lucy entrecortadamente, mirando a su amante acostado a su lado.

"¿Fue?, no, no, no Lucy-chan, apenas y estoy encendiendo motores" dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, asustando a Lucy, aunque un brillo de lujuria comenzaba a crecer en esos ojos chocolate de la rubia.

Con un simple signo de su mano derecha, cuatro clones exactos de Naruto aparecieron alrededor de la cama, todos con sus vergas de 15 pulgadas apuntando al techo.

"Dime, ¿alguna vez escuchastes el término...Gangbang?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa como de zorro.

Lucy miró a cada clon, tomando un vaso de agua a su lado se bebió el líquido antes de dar un largo suspiro, "Bueno no pero…" en un rápido movimiento la verga del original ya estaba dentro de la vagina de Lucy.

"Aprendo rápido" dijo Lucy tomando a un par de clones con sus manos mientras que el tercero se ponía de rodillas frente al regordete culo de la rubia.

"Oh, yo se que puedes, después de todo eres Lucy Uzumaki, la esposa de Jubi" dijo Naruto plantando un beso en los labios de la rubia que lo devolvió con pasión y amor.

Está demás decir que nadie en Magnolia pudo dormir esa noche, y que a la mañana siguiente la rubia heredera Heartfilia se le vio andar con una silla de ruedas en el reconstruido gremio (Regalo de Jubi), pero sin dejar de mostrar una enorme sonrisa de estúpida enamorada en su rostro.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Y eso es todo, quien sabe tal vez lo continúe tal vez no, todo depende del público. gracias y buenos dias.


End file.
